bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 7: Cold Reception
With a sudden and powerful shock of electricity that crawled from Hisagi to Kazeshini’s chains and into her body, Ryza soon faded into unconsciousness. Kira was bleeding profusely on the deep wound on his shoulder, panting, while Kris stares back at him holding her zanpaktou leaning on her shoulder. “I guess this is all, it’s time to end this. Ironic to think that weight would constitute your defeat.” Kira just ran towards the enemy, still attempting to defeat his with his ability. Kira strike repetitively, Kris did nothing but block the attacks. “No matter how great her physical strength is, there must still be a limit to it; it must just take some time.” Kira thought as he continues to attack. “That’s useless!” Kris exclaimed and raised her sword high. Kira knew he’d be dead if he’d be hit again. “Arc Shield!” Kira casts a kidou spell in attempt to evade the attack, but his shield was just shattered with the weight of Kris’ blade. “Damn!” Kira thought, believing that it was his end. But then Shuhei appeared beside Kira and flash stepped away – just in time before Kris’s sword slashed the two of them. Kris was visibly surprised, but she wasn’t taken back. “Are you okay?” Hisagi asked his wounded comrade. “I’m fine… I guess. Be careful with that lady, her strength is so huge that she could still carry the unbearable weight of her zanpaktou.” Kira whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep that in mind.” Hisagi whispered and faced Kris. “Please, just leave us alone - we don’t need casualties.” Kris stated with eloquence. But Hisagi didn’t seem to listen, he knew that the lady was not to be underestimated, so he disregarded whatever she said and proceeded to attack her with carefulness and calculating every move. “She doesn’t seem to be that powerful, but Kira’s sword strikes hers a dozen times already but she could obviously wield it with efficiency.” Hisagi thought as he attacks vigilantly, and as Kris does nothing but evade and block him. “The floor doesn’t seem to bear much weight anyways, which means that the sword itself mustn’t be too heavy as well.” Hisagi again thought to himself and attacked, Kris blocked it again and posed to slash Hisagi. The lieutenant blocked it, but was immediately overwhelmed by the weight of the sword. Hisagi panicked for a second but was able to jump away. “The sword’s weight indeed is intolerable, but how could she?!” Hisagi thought, but all of a sudden, Kris appeared above him and attacked, Hisagi knew the sword was heavy, so he jumped away, he then threw his Kazeshini, which tangled on Kris’ arm. Kris tried to break free, only to find her efforts futile. Hisagi was very much surprised to see it. “Her sword is too heavy and she could lift it, which means that her strength is too big, but she couldn’t even pull herself off from my chains.” Hisagi whispered to himself in bewilderment. “I don’t know what that means but I’ve seen you weakness.” Hisagi stated and jumped towards Kris. The lady was a bit surprised to see Hisagi’s confidence. Kris slashed to stop Hisagi but the man evaded it with a jump, he then pulled his chain, which pulled Kris to face him. Hisagi stabbed one of his Kazeshini to the floor and flash stepped behind the lady. Kris seemed panicked for she could barely follow the lieutenant’s movements. She attacked Hisagi again, but she found herself bound by the chain, she couldn’t reach Hisagi. Hisagi threw his other Kazeshini, which was able to slash Kris’ shoulder. Hisagi again vanished and took both his swords. “Quit playing with me!” Kris shouted and leaped towards her enemy, Shuhei just threw his Kazeshini towards Kris, which Kris immediately dodged as he continued to head towards Shuhei, But to her surprise, she was pulled hard by her arm by Kazeshini. For a moment, her attention was taken, it was too late to see Hisagi posed to attack her. With one big slash, Kris’ blood spewed on the air.